And Time Traveller Met Hunter
by Superwholock Procrastinator
Summary: When The Doctor takes Clara on a trip to America, he accidentally sends them to a parallel universe, where his life is a TV show called Doctor Who, and where the popular show Supernatural is real. The Doctor and Clara are confronted by The Winchesters, and both parties struggle to believe that monsters and aliens are both real. Set Series 7 DW (Pre NoTD), Early Series 5 Spn. Enjoy!
1. Wrong Lever

**SuperWho - And Time Traveller Met Hunter**

* * *

_**This is my first story, so I hope people will enjoy it, and hopefully give me some feedback. I've never used this website before, but I have posted fanfiction before, and it's updated less than Sherlock. Hopefully this does better. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I obviously do not own Doctor Who or Supernatural, because if I did, Superwholock would have happened. **_

* * *

Chapter One: Wrong Lever

The Doctor waited impatiently for Clara inside the TARDIS. She was almost as bad as Donna had been with getting ready. How long did somebody really need to prepare for a short trip? He looked at his watch. 17 minutes, 34.295 seconds late. Not that he was counting.

The door opened and Clara walked in, sticking her head out of the door to yell "Next Wednesday, okay? You went last time and nearly got killed!"

A response from outside.

"Yes, I'll get you a souvenir! Bye!"

She shut the door with a sigh of relief.

"Hello, Clara!" The Doctor greeted, flicking levers and pressing buttons around the console.

"Sorry I'm late, Angie and Artie kept badgering me. They wanted to come to America with us, especially Disney World. You'd think after what happened last time they'd be off theme parks."

"Who can blame them?" The Doctor said, "Love a rollercoaster. You know, I should take them to the Disney World in Clom instead. Much better rides."

Clara cleared her throat. "Doctor... America?"

"Right!" He said, flicking levers with each word. "America! The USA! Washington, LA, Vegas, Chicago! New... York."

The last one had slipped out before he could stop himself. The name hit him like a brick, and emotion and memories overwhelmed him as he slowed down.

"Doctor?" Clara asked, concerned.

"I'm... I'm fine." He said, attempting to block out the memories he had tried so hard to forget, and one city name had brought them all back. New York was connected to him so strongly... Amy, Rory, Rose and Martha, even.

The Doctor leant on part of the console, attempting to look casual. Unfortunately, he had just leant on a lever, which gave way under his elbow.

The TARDIS centrepiece turned red, as the console sparked and the whole ship lurched and tilted at an 80 degree angle, sending The Doctor and a screaming Clara into the railing, which they managed to grab onto to avoid hitting the wall of the TARDIS.

"Hold on!" The Doctor yelled above the sounds of klaxons.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Clara screamed back at him. "What's going on? What's so bad about New York?"

The Doctor decided to answer her first question only. "We're falling through the Void!"

"The what?!"

"The Void! Space between universes! Literally nothing - except for some Daleks and Cybermen I trapped in here a few years back!"

"How reassuring!" She said as sarcastically as she could while yelling and trying not to be flung into the wall or ceiling of the TARDIS.

The TARDIS shook and rocked back and forth, loosening The Doctor and Clara's grip on the railing. The Doctor reached out to a lever on the console, and managed to pull it down, but fell from the railing and hit his head, blacking out.

"**DOCTOR!**" Clara shrieked.

The pulsating red light went out - in fact, all the lights went out - and TARDIS went eerily quiet and still. Clara gingerly got up and went over to The Doctor.

"Doctor?" She said, looking at the unconscious Timelord.

He mumbled something unintelligible about roses.

"Doctor!"

"... ryone... Ponds... New York..." He groaned.

"Okay, Doctor, sorry for this." Clara said, then slapped him. He woke up with a start.

"Amy! What did I do?" He said.

"Clara." She corrected.

He looked over at her, then shook his head. "Right. Clara."

He dizzily stood up, using the TARDIS console as support, careful not to touch anything this time.

"It's almost dead." He said, flicking a lever to prove his point. "We're in the Void. Or a parallel universe. Either way, it's dying."

The hurt in his voice was so strong, Clara felt like hugging him. The TARDIS was the only thing he had, she knew that much. Before she could say anything, he went down the stairs, underneath the console. After a while, he grabbed a small, glowing item.

"Found one!" He yelled triumphantly, so happy his luck hadn't run out and the small glowing object had been kept safe. "I did this last time!"

"What?" Clara asked, the same tone she'd had when he mentioned he had a granddaughter. "You've been through this before?"

"Once! Long time ago. The Timelords used to be able to travel between universes easily, but they're gone now, and they took the technology with them. Last time I went to a parallel universe it was the end of reality."

"The what?!" Clara exclaimed.

"Planets in the sky. You remember that, don't you?"

"That... Was the end of reality?"

"It was, yes. Long story for... Another day..."

"Fine." Clara crossed her arms. She hated it when The Doctor cut her out like that. "What's the glowy thing?"

"Last remnant of the TARDIS energy from our universe." The Doctor explained. "Well, I kept a spare in case this would happen."

"Who prepares for this?"

The Doctor ignored her, blowing on the remnant, emitting a golden gas, barely regretting the fact he was sacrificing another ten years of his life. He decided not to mention that to Clara. The remnant glowed even brighter.

"Right. 24 hours." He said, carefully placing the remnant on the console.

Clara stared at it for a moment, confused, then responded, just understanding what he had said.

"24 hours until we can leave again?" Clara questioned. "What are we going to do?"

The Doctor smiled. "Clara Oswald. We're going to see what's out there."

Clara returned his grin and ran over to the door with him. They glanced at each other, opened to door together, and walked out.

Only to be greeted by a gun.

The Doctor shut the TARDIS doors, sighed (Why was it always guns?), and they both put their hands up.

"Well... At least it's not the Void." The Doctor said.

"There's a gun pointed at us, and you're being optimistic?" Clara hissed.

There were two men in front of them, not much older than 30, almost completely dressed in denim and plaid, and probably brothers, judging by the resemblance, though, there were significant differences. One was about a foot shorter than the other (the one pointing the gun at them), had short blond-ish hair and was currently sporting an extremely tough look on his face. The taller one had a slightly softer look, brown hair nearly reaching his shoulders, and a look of confusion directed at the two time travellers. Clara had the distinct feeling she had seen them before.

"Hello-" The Doctor started, only to be cut off by the gun-wielder.

"Yeah, okay, that's enough." He said, with an obvious American accent. "Who are you and how the hell did you just appear in a blue wooden box?"

"Well," The Doctor said, still eying the gun, "This is Clara, and I'm The Doctor. Don't suppose you could put that dow-?"

The Doctor was interrupted by the taller probably-brother stepping forward, still with the confused look on his face. "Wait, 'The Doctor'?" He said, also in an American accent. "As in... _'Doctor Who'_?"

_*Opening Sequence (Whatever that's supposed to be)*_


	2. Out of the Comfort Zone

**SuperWho - And Time Traveller Met Hunter**

* * *

**_Spoiler: Sam's a Whovian. _**

**_DISCLAIMER AGAIN: I don't own DW or Spn. _**

* * *

Chapter Two: Out of the Comfort Zone and into the Parallel Universe

Clara and The Doctor's thoughts at that point were quite different.

The Doctor was thoroughly confused, and really couldn't think well with a gun pointed at his head, and was currently pondering the statement.

Clara was worried about the gun, wondering where she had seen the two people before, and that she suddenly felt extremely short, especially to the gargantuan brother who had to be more than six foot tall.

She also wished she had some of her mum's soufflé.

"Well," The Doctor said, "I do get asked that particular question quite a bit, but I-"

He was cut off by the splashing of water in his and Clara's faces, Clara letting out a shocked exclamation.

"Was that exactly necessary?!" She spluttered angrily.

"Holy water." The shorter one told them, with no other proper explanation, earning some incredulous and confused looks from The Doctor and Clara. "Guess you're not demons." He put his gun down, much to The Doctor's relief, and the two lowered their arms that had been raised in surrender. "We're still not done with you. Sam? You know who they are?"

The taller brother, apparently Sam, had an ecstatic look on his face. "Oh my god, you're Doctor Who!"

"Just 'The Doctor', actually." The Doctor corrected.

"But... You're from the TV show, Doctor Who!" Sam looked like a kid at Christmas. He turned to his brother (probably). "Dean, you remember that British sci-fi show?"

"Dean?" Clara asked herself quietly. "Sam?" She had seen these two before, she knew it.

"Oh, you mean the show you were obsessed with a few years back? With the aliens and hot chicks and sciencey stuff?" Dean said, smirk crossing his face, receiving what could only be described as a bitch face from Sam.

"Who was the one who knew Dr. Sexy's shoe preference?" Sam retorted.

"That was-" Dean started, only to be cut off.

"Sorry to intrude," The Doctor broke in as politely as he could, "But could we get back to the fact that apparently I'm the main character in a _TV show_?"

Realisation suddenly hit Clara. "Sam and Dean Winchester! You're the Winchesters!" She proclaimed. Their eyes widened simultaneously and they glanced at each other.

The Doctor paused, and looked at Clara. "The what?" He muttered to her.

"They're in a TV show!" She said. "It's called... Paranormal? Unnatural?"

"... Supernatural?" Sam suggested, extreme amounts of pain and uncomfort injected in his tone.

"That's it!" Clara said.

Sam and Dean both groaned. "I swear," Dean growled, "I am going to _kill_ Chuck."

"Supernatural is about two brothers - them - and in a few later series', an angel called Castiel, and they hunt monsters, ghosts and demons for a living." Clara summarised the show quickly while the Winchesters were talking on the other side of the room. "It's all Angie's been able to talk about, along with some modern Sherlock Holmes TV remake that never releases any new episodes, that comic book brand 'Marvel', and that website Tumblr. Also something called Moon Moon."

"They hunt monsters?" The Doctor said disbelievingly. "Ghosts? Demons? Angels?"

He looked like he was about to faint. This was _way_ out of his comfort zone. In his experience, the 'supernatural' didn't exist, there was always some sort of explanation, it was some alien or something explainable. Monsters didn't exist!

Sam and Dean walked over to the other side of the room, occasionally glancing at the two people leaning against the blue box.

"You don't suppose it's one of Gabriel's tricks?" Sam speculated to Dean, shuddering at the thought.

"I dunno, Sammy. Maybe." Dean said, getting out their dad's journal and flipping through it, in case there were any answers in it. "So, geeky boy, how does this show work?"

"Well," Sam said, "The Doctor - him - and a companion, usually female, the latest is Clara, over there, and they travel through time and they... Fight aliens and save other worlds."

Dean looked at him like he was crazy, then sighed and grabbed a wooden stake. "Trickster." He said, starting to walk over to them, but Sam held him back.

"Hey, they look just as confused as us, okay?" Sam defends. "There might not be such thing as aliens here, but they have no monsters or demons there."

"Seriously?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded.

"Magic?" He asked.

"Nope." Sam replied.

"Ghosts?"

"Aliens that everyone thought were ghosts. Twice."

"Angels?"

"No."

"Okay, but what abou-"

"No!" Sam interrupted. "Nothing from our world at all!"

Dean raised his eyebrows, amazed. "But they _have_ to ha-" He started.

"No, Dean!" Sam persisted. "Nothing!"

Dean looked over at them, shocked. Aliens didn't exist, and when they did, they were a Trickster's creation and slow danced, apparently. This was not was he used to at _all_. They had only come here on a small case, and they got _this_?! At a sudden realisation, Dean's eyes widened and he pointed at The Doctor.

"In the show... Wasn't he an... Alien too?"

Sam nodded. "Timelord. Two hearts."

Dean tried his best to be calm about this fact before adding, "Clara?"

Sam shook his head. "He travels with humans, mainly." At Dean's look of relief, he said, "What, were you thinking of hitting on her?"

Dean looked offended. "What? No!" He paused, and checked her out. "Well..."

Sam rolled his eyes at the usual flirty behaviour of his brother and walked over to The Doctor.

"Um... Sorry about the... Gun... We didn't mean..." He stuttered, still trying to believe he was actually talking to The Doctor. He hastily changed the subject at The Doctor's hard look. "So... How'd you get here?"

"Don't suppose you've been in a parallel universe before?" The Doctor asked doubtfully.

Sam shook his head, then thought about it. "Well... Sort of."

"Really?" The Doctor asked, fascinated.

"Well, we had an incident a little while back with a Tr- an archangel who trapped us in TV shows and made us play the roles, a djinn sort of made Dean hallucinate a perfect universe where we weren't hunters and our..." He paused for a second, then shook his head and continued, "Also, I was stuck in a time loop where this one Tuesday kept repeating. That archangel again."

The Doctor grinned. "Oh, a time loop! I haven't seen one of those in..." He trailed when he saw Sam's hurt face. Obviously all those Tuesdays had been terrible. "... Sorry." He said. Sam nodded. "But, anyway, although your stories are absolutely fascinating, and I will have to ask about them later, especially as I've never dealt with... Monsters, these sorts of parallel universes are quite different. You know when you're at a point where you have to make a choice? Theoretically, every time you make a choice, there is a parallel universe for the other options. Sometimes there are creatures that force people to go back and change those decisions, and feed off the time energy of what never was."

Sam thought this through. "Wait, hang on, I've travelled through time before, Dean more times than me, but we were both told that time was fluid, and couldn't be changed, no matter what you did." He said.

"Ah," The Doctor started, glad someone was keeping up with his explanations, "Fixed points, yes. Those can't be changed, but, even though most people think time is linear, it's actually a ball of wibbly wobbly, timey wimey... Stuff." He smiled at his old saying.

"Huh." Sam said.

"Anyway, back to the parallel universes," The Doctor said, "So, there are infinite universes, and it used to be easy to travel between them, but the technology died a long time ago." He paused at the memory. "Now, it is _possible_ to travel between universes, with great difficulty, and it also could potentially rip a hole in reality, but let's not mention that. Clara and I got here because we flew out of the time vortex itself, fell through the Void, and landed here."

Clara had been sitting there for the whole conversation, and hadn't been able to get a word in sideways, and finally decided she couldn't stand anymore science talk, so decided to go over to Dean, who was leaning against a table and had the same bored expression as her.

"True love, huh?" Dean said flatly.

Clara laughed. "Made for each other."

Dean opened his mouth to say something, most likely an innuendo, but Clara cut him off.

"Don't even think about flirting with me, lover boy." Clara said, "You point a gun at me and my friend, now you've decided I'm attractive, so you're chatting me up."

Dean raised an eyebrow, then sighed.

"Sorr-"

"Maybe, okay?" Clara grinned. Her grin softened to make way for sympathy. "You aren't taking this too well, are you?" She asked.

His grin faded as well. He shrugged. "The last time I even heard of an alien, it was a slow dancing, probing prank, courtesy of an archangel pretending to be a demigod. Monsters, I've been dealing with all my life. Ghosts and demons, ditto. I got saved from The Pit itself a couple years ago, and currently I'm fighting with a dropout angel to stop the Apocalypse by killing the devil, all while Lucifer and Michael want to wear my brother and I to the prom. I'm fine with that, but _aliens_?"

Clara processed this information, hiding her shock. They'd been through much more than she'd thought. Angie did mention that Dean had been to Hell and back, though she hadn't considered that the saying had been literal,

"You should have seen The Doctor." She said. "He looked like he was going to faint. 'Lore? Monsters? Demons? _ANGELS_?'" She imitated, receiving a snicker from Dean.

"Yeah, the angel thing is pretty crazy. I didn't believe it at first. I have seen crazier though. You wouldn't believe it."

Clara smirked. "Try me. I once got preserved by prehistoric parasite venom in Victorian Yorkshire."

"Whoa," Dean said. "Okay, that's pretty crazy."

Soon they were both sharing their funniest and ridiculous escapades. When Dean was recalling the time Gabriel had trapped him and Sam in TV Land, Clara realised she remembered what he was telling her.

"Actually, I think I saw that episode." She told him. "The girl I babysit for loves your show. I watched that episode with her. Do you really watch Dr. Sexy?"

"It's actually a sophisticated show, okay?" Dean argued. "So, Supernatural. Good show?"

Clara nodded. "Big fan base. Though, from what I've seen of the actors, they're nothing like you. Misha Collins, who plays Castiel, has a completely different voice, and started an international scavenger hunt where people all over the world did absolutely insane things for charity."

"_Misha_?" Dean exclaimed. "Wow. I wonder how Cas would take that."

"What's Doctor Who like?" Clara asked eagerly.

"From what Sammy's geeked about it, it's been running for nearly 50 years or something."

"Wow." Clara said, then remembered something he'd said when they'd first realised they were a TV show. "You mentioned that the show had other girls in it. How many?"

"Rose, Martha, Donna, River, Amy - she was awesome -, you, and that's just the long running companions since 2005." Dean explained. Clara looked shocked. She looked towards The Doctor (talking about space-time travel in TARDISes and devices, compared to angels).

"Excuse me for a moment, Dean." She said, and got up. She walked over to The Doctor and slapped him.

"Ow!" He said, rubbing his cheek. "What did I do now?"

"Why haven't you ever told me about anyone you've travelled with?" Clara snapped. "I know nothing about your past! Why did you have a nervous breakdown when you mentioned New York?"

The Doctor sighed and rubbed his forehead. He knew that he would have to face this eventually. "Clara-"

He was cut off by Dean looking behind him.

Everyone (except Dean) jumped. There was a new addition in the room, and he had apparently come out of nowhere. He was shorter than both brothers (but still really tall, much to Clara's annoyance. She didn't like being 'vertically challenged', as she sometimes put it) and wore a crumpled tan trench coat and suit. He had messy black hair, shockingly blue eyes, and a hard, but almost passive - or maybe bored - look. Clara recognised him as Castiel.

Dean grinned. "Hey Cas."

Castiel's hard look softened and what seemed to be a smile flickered across his face. "Hello Dean. Sam." He greeted in his deep, gravelly voice.

The Doctor got out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at Castiel. He stiffened and looked at The Doctor with a look of fury and shock, quite the opposite of The Doctor's ecstatic look. The sonic screwdrive made a high pitched, whirring noise while buzzing furiously. The Doctor looked at it in shocked elation.

"Off the scale!" He beamed. "It's off the scale, that is impressive!"

Dean decided to be responsible for introductions. He pointed at Cas. "Doctor, meet Cas," He pointed at The Doctor, "Cas, meet The Doct-"

"I know who he is." Castiel growled, in a venomous tone Dean hadn't heard from Cas since before he rebelled. "_What_ is he doing here?"

* * *

**_And the drama increases! I actually have almost no idea what to do next, I just really wanted that ending. I'll figure something out. _**


	3. So the Angel Knows The Doctor

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been on holiday.**_

* * *

So the Angel Knows The Doctor

Glances were exchanged quickly, all of them confused, shocked, and completely and utterly lost. Castiel continued to glare at The Doctor (if looks could kill, he'd have gone through all of his regenerations and died. Twice) and his hand twitched towards his angel blade. Dean and Sam walked in front of The Doctor, blocking him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Dean said, "Cas. You know him?"

"Unfortunately." He snarled, gripping his dagger.

"I'm guessing... Time travel?" Clara asked The Doctor.

"Maybe. Possibly. Probably." He quipped distractedly, looking at Castiel over the Winchesters' shoulders, shocked, fascinated, and (but Clara doubted this very much, of course) slightly nervous. "I do hope he's not another River."

"Who's-" Clara started, but The Doctor cut her off.

"Shh."

"Cas?" Dean said, "How do you know The Doctor? Because something's telling me you don't watch the show."

"The Doctor is known throughout all universes." Castiel explained. "He is not human, but a monster of hatred and rage, recognised as the destroyer of worlds, The Oncoming Storm. He can manipulate time and turn armies at the mention of his name, he is so frightful."

"Blimey, not very flattering." The Doctor mumbled.

Castiel continued. "Young angels are told the legend of him as warning of interference with time. Your... 'TV show' is based on the legend."

Dean looked over at The Doctor, then back at Cas. "Wait... So... He's based on a scary angel bedtime story?"

"I had assumed he was only a legend, meant for discipline..." Cas said. "Until now, apparently."

The Doctor relaxed slightly. "Oh! I see! So you're not another River!" He said. "Thank goodness for that. Legend spread throughout universes... Fascinating. Reminds me of something, well, a couple somethings... Ah yes, the Mentiads and the Toclafane!"

Clara looked at him, confused. "Hmm?"

"The Mentiads!" The Doctor beamed. "They're from Zanak, and legend spread that they were evil zombies who claimed the dead. Lovely fellows, actually. Psychic, too."

The Doctor continued. "The Toclafane were a fairy tale told to young Timelords, so as to scare them into not interfering with time - much like Mr. Glare-y over there said. And then another Timelord turned humans into what he called the Toclafane in a year that never was. Long story." He finished.

There was an awkward silence - no one really knew how to respond. Thankfully, The Doctor broke the silence.

"So, you're an angel?" He asked Cas.

"Yes." He replied succinctly.

"You don't say a lot, do you?"

Castiel proved The Doctor's point by staying silent, continuing to glare at him, with marginally less ferocity than before.

"Cas-" Dean began, but Castiel disappeared before he could say anything. Dean yelled a few profanities directed to Cas at the ceiling for a minute or so, then turned around awkwardly to face the others, who'd been watching him.

"He's usually a great guy." He said sheepishly.

"I'm sure." The Doctor sounded less than convinced. "So, are we going to stand around all day in this room, or are we going to swear at the light fittings some more?"

Only then did everyone realised that they hadn't left the room since they had all met.

"Took you long enough." The Doctor mentioned, as if reading everyone's minds.

"Oh crap..." Sam muttered, worry laced through his voice.

Dean immediately turned to look at Sam. "What?"

"We came here on a case." Sam explained.

Dean's blank expression meant he evidently didn't understand. "Yeah, s- oh. Crap."

Clara looked between the two of them. "What's so bad about coming here on a case?"

"Because we didn't finish it." They said in unison.

A silent agreement passed through the four of them as they all ran out the doors. They decided to split up, The Doctor going with Dean, and Clara going with Sam.

* * *

"What are we doing, exactly?" The Doctor asked Dean while walking through the hallways of what appeared to be an empty hospital.

"We find the demon, exorcise it, and send it back to Hell. Should save its meat suit - the person it's in. Unless it refuses to cooperate, then we gank it." Dean replied, getting out a jagged knife with symbols carved on it while he walked.

The Doctor decided to ignore the impossibility of the explanation, and angrily focused on something else Dean had said. "Kill it?" He asked furiously.

"Yeah. It's a demon. Pure hate and evil. No point reasoning with it, okay?"

"But you can't just kill it!"The Doctor argued.

"I told you," Dean said, "that's only if worst comes to worst. We'll probably just send it to the Pit, then get out of here, move on and find another case."

The Doctor decided to end the conversation there, and they walked on in stony silence.

* * *

Sam and Clara went through the hallways quietly, Sam with the Colt - which he didn't really want to waste, but Dean had Ruby's knife - and Clara with some holy water. Sam had offered her a gun loaded with salt rounds, but she refused, following The Doctor's tradition of no guns.

Suddenly, Clara gasped and ran forward to inspect an unconscious woman on the floor ahead of them. Sam, who had been watching behind them, turned around at her gasp, and ran over with her.

"Is she alright?" Clara asked, concerned.

"She'll be fine. I think she was possessed by the demon we're looking for. Which means..." Sam trailed off, and looked back at where they had come. "Dean!" He yelled, and started running back. Clara followed suit, worried.

* * *

Just as Dean was considering breaking the silence, 6"5 of little brother ran into him.

"What the hell, Sam?" Dean said, shoving Sam off him.

"We found the girl the demon was possessing unconscious in the hallway." Sam explained.

Clara arrived from around the corner at this point, panting. "How fast do you run?" She complained, still catching her breath.

"You alright, Clara?" Dean asked.

She grinned at him. "Yeah... Fine."

"Sorry to interrupt," The Doctor said, "But, if the demon has left its host, where is it?"

"That's why we came back." Sam responded gravely.

"We'd better keep looking, then." Dean said as he pushed past them all and back down the hallway, the others copying him.

"Just a second, guys," Clara called out as she stopped walking. "I just need to catch my breath."

The two hunters and Timelord continued to walk, meaning they didn't see Clara's malicious smirk and they certainly didn't see the black that swept over her eyes when she blinked.

She blinked again, her eyes clearing the black away like windscreen wipers, as she ran to catch up with them.

* * *

**_*cue dramatic transition music* Clara's a demon! _**

**_By the way, brownie points to those who know the Mentiads. I've been really into Tom Baker episodes lately._**

**_I don't know when the next part will be out, I don't have a schedule._**


End file.
